


The Final Hours of Paige Krasikeva

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few hours of Paige's life are filled with discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Hours of Paige Krasikeva

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Visionary." Not canon compliant. Written for the 'Minor Character' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Paige anxiously watched the clock on the classroom wall. Each minute felt like hours to the teenage girl. It was the last class of the day and she couldn’t wait for her history class to be over.

As soon as the bell rang, Paige bolted out of her desk and hurried to her locker. She quickly shoved her books into her backpack and rushed outside. Normally, the brunette stayed after school for band practice, but today she had other things on her mind. Finding her bicycle in one of the bike racks, she began the bike ride home.

On her way to her house, she stopped at the drugstore. After finding what she was looking for, she went to the register. It was difficult for her to ignore the judgmental look of the middle-aged clerk as he her up. Bag in hand, she exited the store and resumed her journey home.

Upon reaching her house, she let herself inside and took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom, grateful that both her parents wouldn’t be home for a few hours. Dropping her backpack on the bed, she took the bag the clerk had given her into the bathroom.

Paige proceeded to follow the directions on the box inside the bag. Holding her breath, she kept her eyes on her watch. When five minutes had passed, she braced herself before looking at the result.

‘Pregnant’ read the pregnancy test. Paige felt faint. Sitting down on the bathroom floor, she took a moment to process what was happening.

Her parents would be furious, that was for sure. And what would Derek think? Paige knew this would blow up both their futures, but she had to tell him right away. She couldn’t carry this secret on her own.

After some time, Paige checked her watch again. She was supposed to meet Derek at the school that evening, after basketball practice was over.

Sighing, Paige pulled herself up off the bathroom floor, threw away the test (carefully hiding it under some of the garbage already in the bathroom trash can), and slowly walked back down the stairs and out the front door. Getting back on her bike, she began the journey back to school. She spent the entire time wondering how she would tell Derek they were going to have a baby.

It was just getting dark when Paige arrived at the school. Locking up her bike, she hurried inside.

“Derek” Paige called out, looking around for her boyfriend. A loud noise behind her caught her attention. Paige turned her head.

Behind her, on the stairs to the second floor, stood a muscular man Paige had never seen before. His eyes glowed red and he had fangs. Before Paige could scream, he lunged forward and bit her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Paige was a virgin when she was 'sacrificed' to The Nemeton (and that her virginity is an important plot element) but I really wanted to write this story, so I just decided to ignore those events for the sake of this plot.


End file.
